


Rope-dancer (줄타기광대)

by Liu_shushu



Category: Chuno | The Slave Hunters, Korean actors RPF
Genre: Chuno inspired, Established Relationship, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Joseon, Korean Characters, Korean history - freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Sort Of, korea - Freeform, some historical gay romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu_shushu/pseuds/Liu_shushu
Summary: One-piece between the Prime Minister and his closest servant-pet-killer. Joseon-set.





	Rope-dancer (줄타기광대)

Jang Hyuk always looks like he is thinking of some trick. Even when he does not smile (and he smiles with me often), there is something in the corners of his eyes that says: now, now I will smile, look.  
He likes to talk, sometimes he is arrogant, as far as his superstitious shyness in front of me allows him. And sometimes it seems to me that he is not afraid of anything, so desperate Jang Hyuk is.  
Of course, I know something about his past, about his childhood. It is a long tearful story about a poor mother, living on the street and serving at the border for ransom from slavery. When I ask, I see anxiety in his eyes. He could not disobey orders, but I think I don’t want to know anything.  
At first glance Jang Hyuk is just a brave mercenary who likes the sound of coins, the taste of wine and beautiful timid girls.  
He really loves money and wine. It just tured out that he doesn’t like girls at all, but me instead.  
My position does not make me credulous. And how can you believe a person with such crafty eyes? ..  
But, if Jang Hyuk suddenly wants power (title, position, money, whatever), he will get it. Over the years I began to understand people a little, distinguish what is difficult to fake.  
When, at the hour of the Tiger, he lies against me, trembling, hot, I want to believe that I see the truth in his eyes. I have always been taught that everything in life can be measured by power and money, but now I doubt if it is so.  
How can I measure Jang Hyuk and his slightly crooked grin when he moves closer, as if he is going to tell me a secret? ..  
... There is a round, brightly colored box lying on his palm. A small graceful lock was repulsed, most likely, from a strike on the ground.  
Inside there is oily cream of coral color — a blush that is used by everyone — from cheap kisen to my senior concubines.  
How did Jang Hyuk got them one can only guess.  
I pick the box up, twist on my palm. He smiles, looking at me.  
\- What are you going to do with it? - I ask. Although I think I already know.  
\- Hm? - he taps his index finger on his lips as if he is thinking, and then suddenly leans forward, scoops the cream with his finger and smears on his lips, quickly and unevenly.  
Jang Hyuk's lips, already bright because of his youth and mettle, become indecently red and shiny. It takes me tremendous effort to look away and at his face.  
\- Am I beautiful? - he asks, trying to languidly clap his eyelashes (awkwardly and very funny).  
\- Very? - I confirm, only thinking about how to steal a kiss from those lips as soon as possible.  
I like how direct he can be with me, although I often see that he is afraid.  
Jang Hyuk is a rope-dancer who was suddenly blindfolded before the next entrance.  
No one had ever dared to play with me as naturally and openly as he does.  
\- Do my lips look like a flower bud? - Jang Hyuk is balancing between laughing at the stupidity of what is happening and finally getting scared.  
\- They are even more beautiful, - of course, I support this game, -If I were a poet, I would have written only about them.  
\- Doesn't my Master know how to write poetry?  
He does not refer to me by title deliberately - because I asked to (ordered). We both know who he is and who I am, but here, behind closed doors, we can forget for a while.  
\- In my youth, I often tried, - I say, watching him pouring me wine, - But my brothers did it much better. I liked the works of Confucius much more ...  
\- And state affairs, - Jang Hyuk inserts quietly without raising his eyes.  
\- And state affairs, - I agree.  
He takes the cup and drinks it in one gulp, and then presses the palm to his mouth.  
I sit close enough to reach out and take his hand. In the center of the palm is a scarlet trace, and all his lips are smeared. I pull him closer.  
Jang Hyuk's lips have a bitter taste, which is good, because I have never loved sweets. He pretends that he wants to escape and clings to my shoulders. He is strong and flexible, handsome; I will never say it out loud.  
Therefore, I press to his lips, again and again, and I guess I'm rude, but Jang Hyuk still reaches out to me, and his arms hug my neck.  
He tries to catch his breath first and wipes my face with his sleeve, washing away the traces of his kisses. He is gentle and knows how to be, so unlike me.  
Jang Hyuk undresses, as desperately and quickly as he does everything else, and remains only in his pants.  
Haven’t I already said that he is handsome? I did not think that after such a long life as mine is I would find myself on the verge of losing my head.  
He lies on the floor, his hands behind his head, and I press my lips to his shoulders, collarbone, chest, nose over the stomach.  
Jang Hyuk shudders and laughs, shrinking.  
\- That’s ticklish ... oh, please ...  
I deliberately tickle his belly with my beard, and he laughs, choking, and pulls me close.  
It is very pleasant to lie with my cheek on his chest. Jang Hyuk's fingers try to crawl under the headband.  
\- What are you thinking about, Master? - he asks quietly.  
“About you”, I want to answer, but it sounds like a street play. In fact, I hardly think about him, especially when he is around.  
\- About the task that I want to give you, - I decide to tell the truth.  
Jang Hyuk follows my instructions. He is attentive, despite his fidgety temper. And he is much smarter than he wants to appear. Surely he’s already guessed about some affairs, passing the package to someone from the officials or collecting information. I am inclined to consider these tasks as verification.  
One day, Jang Hyuk will either become my most confidant or betray me. Chances are still equal.  
Maybe he will kill me. And perhaps this will be the best ending of my journey.  
\- What kind of task? - he is always a little rough, his speech is the words of a commoner, but he is beautiful this way: by his simplicity.  
\- You will find out later.  
\- Kill someone? - Jang Hyuk's hand trembles slightly, but he continues to stroke my cheek.  
He had to kill for me already. I do not know who taught him to fight, but still his every movement, fluid and smooth, makes me freeze. I have seen many skillful warriors. There is nothing special about Jang Hyuk: he is just as light and flexible as a young bamboo. But for some reason, every time he shows me his art, I can't take my eyes off of him.  
\- Tomorrow you will receive my instructions.  
Jang Hyuk is straining like a stretched string under me but just for a moment. Then his body relaxes, and his palms lie on my back.  
\- As you order, Master ...  
This is an unnatural phrase for him, so he always utters it slightly through his teeth. But I have no reason to be angry. Jang Hyuk is probably too proud. That should make me angry, but I like it.  
Jang Hyuk is my most unusual servant. He is like a rare plant, one of those that bloom with huge bright flowers once every few years. And these flowers, of course, are poisonous.  
He embraces me tight, looking at the ceiling. There are guards behind the door, I see their vague silhouettes on thin paper. From the door to the place where we lie are exactly twelve steps. If Jang Hyuk wants to kill me right now, he will succeed. I am far from being young and have long given way to him in strength.  
But he only holds me tighter, as if he hears my thoughts. His palms slide over my back, and his fingers cling to silk. He starts to hum something under his breath, and this creates a pleasant vibration in his chest.  
If I could believe him, I would be dozing now under this unpretentious song. But I know what they called me - Old Tiger. Can a predator sleep peacefully with both eyes closed? ..  
We lie for some time, silently listening to each other. Jang Hyuk smells of the sun, iron and some wine, and I press my nose to his chest again and inhale.  
\- Should I stay? ..  
I lift my head, and he cups my face with his hands immediatelyand kisses me, gently touching his lips to mine.  
\- Yes.  
He helps me up and straightens my clothes, as if he has been doing this all his life.  
Jang Hyuk is almost head taller than me, but he can make me look down on him.  
\- Let me guide you.  
The corner of his mouth crawling up, and his whole appearance — desperate and arrogant — makes me shudder with anticipation.  
We are leaving to the adjoining room - my bedroom, twenty-one steps further from the guards.  
He kneels in front of me and rips the headband off his hair. Disheveled, they fall on his shoulders and cover his face.  
This is a face that I still can not take my eyes of. Probably the irregular face: the nose is too neat for a man, and this small mouth always slightly opened, and a soft chin, and an unfairly wide scar on his left cheek. And at all bright, even mad eyes which are not combined with all this.  
There is hopelessness in Jang Hyuk’s eyes, but I hold his chin firmly and make him look up.  
\- Well, tell me, who you are?  
He answers, never hesitating and not looking away:  
\- I am the sword in the hands of the Prime Minister.  
Well, the sword is good. At least he seems to have learned it.  
His face twists a little: apparently, I hold too tight.  
\- Remember where your place is.  
Jang Hyuk looks at me from under his hair, and his eyes seem like he is going to cry now.  
Tears are forbidden. But only in his case.  
\- It's here, - I finally let him go, and Jang Hyuk crouches on my legs and presses his head to my knees.  
Not much time has passed since the day when I chose him (or he chose me, which is not excluded), but he quickly learned to understand what I like and use it. It’s in his nature to hide the true intentions behind the lowered gaze and trustingly parted mouth.  
Jang Hyuk's hair is thick and soft to the touch, although dirty; I pass them through my fingers and probably pull very tight, but he just holds my legs tighter.  
\- Are you angry? ..- he finally asks.  
Either you still do not know me well, or this is your another game, I think, and I answer out loud:  
\- Not at all.  
Jang Hyuk exhales, as if he’s relieved. He can sit like that for a long time, clinging to my legs and pretending to be submissive, but I quickly get bored. In the end, I know very well what he really is.  
... It is comfortable and soft on the bed. Jang Hyuk in my lap has already got quiet, embracing my neck.  
It is still strange for me to feel the scars on his chest and back. His body, wiry and hard like a wicker rod, is so unlike soft and fragile bodies of my concubines. And yet I am drawn to him - stronger and more terrible than to anyone in my life.  
Jang Hyuk suddenly begins to hum again in my ear, and his hands slide over my shoulders like cool silk.  
This is a simple melody, some kind of folk song, and I am unexpectedly pleased listening to it. There are many things that are impossible for people like me, but completely normal for people like Jang Hyuk. If you close your eyes and listen, you can imagine yourself in a completely different place. These are very dangerous thoughts, but sometimes I allow them to myself.  
As now, when passion is still cooling in the chest, and clothes, so hastily unbuttoned, do not interfere at all, and this quiet song over the ear is so soothing ...  
But still, letting go of yourself is impossible.  
\- I need a bodyguard,- I say, as if by the way.  
Jang Hyuk stops singing and looks at me. His lips are bitten to blood, and once again I try not to look at them, knowing what this will lead to.  
\- Won’t your Captain Choi do? ..  
\- Captain Choi is the head of the palace guard,- I interrupt, - And also my son-in-law. This will be a bother for him. Therefore, I have already talked to him about you ...  
\- Me? .. - he sounds surprised. Apparently, he did not expect that the Old Tiger would become so attached to him.  
I can only sniff.  
\- So I will sleep at your door? - Jang Hyuk looks strangely pleased.  
\- Why at the door. In my opinion, it is much more convenient here, for my safety as well.  
A long-awaited smile blooms on his face, and then he laughs, clinging to my chest.  
This change of mood, the eternal swing - I still can not get bored.  
\- Aigoo! Your Excellency, - Jang Hyuk sighs, trying to take off my shirt, - You are packed like a present.  
\- So what? - I allow him to undress me and lay me down on my back.  
Jang Hyuk’s face above me lights up with a smile.  
\- I still have no choice, right? - he lies down next to me and presses his cheek against my chest.  
He understands everything, my rope-dancer.  
\- Exactly,- I stop myself from embracing him: I don’t want him to get used to caress so quickly. This one should be tamed gradually so that he does not fall off the hook at the most unsuitable moment.  
\- So, I will have food three times a day, decent clothes ...  
\- Hot water for washing, warm bed, good weapons, and, of course, a monthly salary ...  
\- And for getting all that I need only ...  
\- Justify my trust in you.  
Jang Hyuk rises and touches his lips to my shoulder.  
\- Your wishes are my law. That’s how the noble say?  
\- Yes, sort of.  
I am beginning to feel sleepy: tiredness, although pleasant, now affects my body more quickly. Jang Hyuk breathes warmly into my neck, hugging me with one hand.  
\- Now I will be with you all the time?- he mutters indistinctly. Falling asleep, I guess.  
\- Yes. You will accompany me constantly.  
\- Aigooo ... - Jang Hyuk stretches and nestles on my side, - That's good, Minister ...  
He falls asleep almost instantly, and I lie in the dark, trying not to look at his face, so calm and young in his  
sleep.


End file.
